


Werewolf Puberty Sucks

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Behaviour, Being a werewolf is also hard, Best friends make it easier, Can be read as romantic or a super intense platonic werewolf friendship, Gen, Hormones are hard, Puberty, Teenagers who sometimes act like dogs by accident, Werewolves, light dominance play, not really sexual, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty is harder when you're a werewolf; there's a lot more to worry about than just weird hair and hormones.</p>
<p>Actually, it's still pretty much just weird hair and hormones, only weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Puberty Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I had to be on a plane today, so while I was there I put words on a page until they looked like a semi-coherent narrative and this is the result.

Nobody answered the door when T.J. knocked and he knew they were home, so after a moment’s indecision, he slowly opened the door for himself, poking his head into Ewan’s house. “Hello?” He called, rationalizing that going inside wasn’t bad because pack. “You guys didn’t get murdered by serial killers, did you?”

There was a vacuum running in the living room and T.J. wandered that way, hands in his pockets, pretending he wasn’t fearing getting in trouble for technically trespassing. Ewan’s brother was the one using the vacuum, and he looked up when T.J. waved at him. “Hey, didn’t hear you come in, kid.”

“I came to see Ewan.” T.J. said, rather dumbly. “I hope it’s okay that I just came in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cy waved him off. “Ewan’s upstairs, he’s grumpy, though.”

“Why?” The living room kind of smelled like him, now that T.J. smelled it. 

“He’s itchy.” Cy shrugged. “He’s shedding a lot and stuff. We thought he had fleas or something but that’s not it. Dad’s out getting him some shampoo the doctor said to try.”

“I’m sure he’s thrilled that you’re telling me that.” T.J. pointed out. 

Cy shrugged and went back to vacuuming. “Okay.” T.J. turned and headed upstairs, following a long familiar path to his friend’s room. 

The door was closed, which was a bit weird, so he knocked. “Not now.” Ewan’s voice called. 

T.J. thought about it and went in anyway. “Hey, Curveball.” He said, blinking at how strong Ewan’s scent was. “Jesus, ever heard of deodorant?”

Lying on the bed in a t-shirt and his boxers, Ewan turned and glared at T.J. “I’m not feeling well and everything sucks all the time.” His face and limbs were all furry despite the full moon being about two weeks away. 

“Yeah, okay. So you don’t want to go skating, is what you’re saying.”

“No.”

“Mariokart instead?”

Ewan glared at him for a minute longer and sighed. “You just like losing so much. Fine.” He got up and powered up the system, scratching at his chin. 

“You’re getting hair everywhere.” T.J. helpfully pointed out, sitting next to Ewan on the bed and grabbing a controller.

“Shut up. At least I can grow hair.”

“I grow hair too, once a month. So does basically everyone we know. Big whoop.”

“Yeah.” Ewan booted up the game, smiling a bit now. “I meant other than wolf-hair. Having had the extreme misfortune of seeing your naked ass, I know for a fact that it’s all bald, all the way down.” 

“Well, you’re either a fucking liar or you’re blind.” T.J. said as they picked characters. “Or maybe you were just looking in a mirror and thought it was me, also stop checking me out, what the hell.”

“You wish, dude.” Ewan took a minute to scratch at himself again before starting the race. “You’d have to have something worth looking at for anyone to want to check you out.” 

“I do, it’s that thing you dream about having in your mouth every night.” Ewan just rolled his eyes, gave T.J. the finger and focused on the game. 

They played for a while, not talking much except to curse each other out for the usage of shells of various colours and ill-intentioned lightning bolts. After one of the races Ewan dropped his controller and scratched furiously at his arms for a minute. “What’s wrong with you, anyway?” T.J. asked. 

“Dunno. Just woke up all furry yesterday and I can’t stop scratching. I guess it happens sometimes because of some sort of hormones or something? I don’t really get it but my parents said something about that.”

“So it’s basically because werewolf puberty sucks?”

“Yeah, I guess. Ugh.” Ewan flopped backwards in the bed and squirmed around, clearly uncomfortable. 

T.J. thought of something and grinned. “Well, you know what they say.”

“About what?”

“They say that you grow hair from spanking it too much.”

Ewan glared at him and T.J. thought he might have gone a bit red under his fur. “That’s on your hands, you dumbass. Not all over your body.”

“Well, yeah. But maybe you’ve been doing it _so much_ that you ran out of room on your hands.” 

“You do nothing but have sex fantasies about me, don’t you?” Ewan growled. “I bet you’ve got a creepy altar in your closet set up to me or something. I should be more careful about what I leave at your house.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who woke up on top of me last month.” 

“Whatever.” Ewan gave him the finger and squirmed some more. The power of Ewan’s scent was starting to make T.J. a little itchy as well, and warm. “Maybe this is somehow your fault, because of that. You probably caused it and I’m tired of getting weird puberty talks from my parents because of you.”

Ewan and T.J. had pretty much always roamed together during the full moon, but usually with one of their two families. The last several months, though, they had been waking up curled together somewhere, alone, apparently having wandered away from the rest of the pack at some point. T.J. knew he had had to endure a number of embarrassing conversations about that same topic—it’s totally normal, it’s an instinctual way of asserting your independence, it doesn’t really mean anything, happens to everyone at your age. 

T.J. just thought it was kind of a miracle that waking up naked and curled around one another had never been a point of awkwardness between them—they’d sort of always done that, so the fact that it was happening out of view of their parents didn’t change anything or make it weird. And besides, it wasn’t like they were _doing_ anything. 

Laying himself down beside Ewan and reaching over to rub his friend’s head, T.J. sighed. “I’m not all furry, so probably nothing to do with me. You’re just a freak of nature, Curveball.”

“I think it’s because I’ve got such strong wolf genes. I’m obviously an alpha male. You should just give it up and submit to me nicely, maybe I’ll let you have of my leftover food sometime.”

“Yeah, right.” T.J. rolled his eyes. “You can’t even beat me in Mariokart but I’ll just go ahead and show you my belly.”

“You fucking cheated. Ugh.” Ewan sat up, scratching his cheek, and whipped of his shirt, tossing it across the room. “It’s hot. I hate fur.”

It was kind of hot in the room, T.J. thought, so maybe it didn’t have much to do with fur. “Look, you’re showing me your belly now. I’m glad you’ve come around to the right way of thinking.”

“Fuck off.” Ewan toppled back down, his hand hitting T.J. on the shoulder. “As if you’d do anything about it anyway.” 

That sounded suspiciously like a challenge to T.J., so he rolled to his side, grinning again, and started rubbing Ewan’s stomach. “Something like this?”

“Go away, god.”

“Nah.” T.J. sat up, abruptly started tickling Ewan all up and down his exposed sides. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Ewan recoiled, but T.J. kept tickling him, climbing on top of Ewan and straddling him. Ewan reached up and grabbed his arms and then they were wrestling. “Fuck off.” They rolled around on the bed for a minute but like this Ewan was stronger than T.J. and when they fell off the bed, T.J. landed with his back on the floor and Ewan on top of him, pinning his arms. His eyes had changed, T.J. noticed really suddenly, they were brightening to their wolf-yellow. And he’d bared his teeth. He wasn’t scared, but T.J. tilted his head instinctually, showing his neck and not making eye contact. 

Ewan blinked and got off of him really quickly, climbing back up onto the bed, leaving T.J. there by himself. He stayed on the floor for a second, thinking about what had just happened. Ewan’s scent lingered in the air above him and made part of him wish his friend were still on top of him. T.J. panted there on the floor for a minute before regaining composure, then carefully sat up and poked his head over the edge of the bed. Ewan was sitting there, crossed legged on the bed, looking away. 

T.J. crawled back up and sat beside Ewan, bumping shoulders with him. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Ewan shook his head. “I got a little wolfish there.”

“My fault.” T.J. said, bumping him again, this time with his head. “You okay now?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got a boner.” The way Ewan was sitting, with his hands sort of conspicuously in his lap, was a bit of a giveaway—T.J. was a boy too and he wasn’t _stupid._

“Shut up.” Ewan grumbled, not making eye contact. “It’s your fault.”

T.J. could feel himself getting one too, probably as a result. Rather than defend himself, he suddenly said, “I like the way you smell.”

“What?”

“I like the way you smell.” He repeated. “Right now. Your scent, it’s really strong and I kind of…like it.” 

“Oh.” Now Ewan looked at him, blinking a little bit. “Okay. I, um. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to that. But.” He hesitated, and T.J. kept quiet, waiting to see what else he had to say. “I had a dream about you the other night.” 

Ewan didn’t elaborate and T.J. didn’t ask him to, thinking it was pretty clear what he meant. Instead of answering, he leaned in and sniffed Ewan’s neck. Ewan moved his head to give T.J. more room and T.J. leaned in, inhaling a little more deeply. It was a really heady scent, he found, not really doing much for his growing boner problem. 

Ewan suddenly pulled T.J. in and for a minute they were both off-balance until they worked out how to sit, and T.J. ended up partly in Ewan’s lap. “Feeling wolfish again?”

“Quiet.” Ewan said, now sniffing T.J. as well. “Oh.”

“What?”

“I like the way you smell too.”

“And I’ve dreamt about you before.”

“Okay.” Ewan smelled him again and for a while they sort of sat there like that, breathing one another in. After a minute Ewan went a bit limp and T.J. realized he’d fallen asleep. He carefully laid them both down and they ended up with their legs tangled together, Ewan’s head buried in T.J.’s shoulder and T.J.’s nose at the top of Ewan’s head, arms wrapped around Ewan. 

T.J. knew that eventually someone was going to come in and find them like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to care and fell asleep as well, feeling very content.


End file.
